Missing in Action
by Scarlett Eagle
Summary: A series of missing scenes and thought inputs from Sherlock Holmes 2009.
1. 1 Time

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope, I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Robert Downey Jr, Jude Law, Eddie Marson, or Guy Ritchie. If I did, I wouldn't have written these. I would have just added them in the movie and got better reviews!

_**A/N:**_ Missing scenes in movies bother me so much and people don't write enough of them to satisfy me. I am so crazy. I crave missing scenes and hurt/comfort so much that I feel I might live on them :D Nah, I don't. But I'm pretty sure I could. Anyway enough of my lovely ramblings…I hope you like my following masterpieces and I hope you eat them for breakfast/lunch/dinner blah anyway just read them and review, many thanks :D

_**The following is a missing scene I've written for Sherlock Holmes 2009. (Scenes are in the order of the movie, and yes the quotes in the beginning of each fic are based on what the fic is about.) **_

**Time **

"…_and you were supposed to wait for my orders."_

"_If I had, you'd be cleaning up a corpse and chasing a rumor. Besides, the girl's parents hired me, not the yard. Why they thought you'd require any assistance is beyond me." _

Holmes rolled back and forth on the soles of his feet. This was a habit the detective had when he was either nervous or anxious.

"You pathetic lot of bloody chickens," Lestrade hollered at the constables who were nervously bouncing around in the hallway like frightened rabbits. "Line up!" Then he turned to Holmes. "You're to wait for my orders, understand?"

Holmes didn't like to be given orders. It wasn't natural to him. He liked to be the one in charge. He turned away from Lestrade and continued to roll on his feet.

Watson knew his friend was ready to go and felt bad for him. "Don't worry Holmes; we'll be on our way soon." Holmes knew the doctor was just trying to calm him down but he ignored him too. Time was running out.

So when Lestrade had his back turned and Watson was fiddling with his cane, Holmes took his chance and fled from the yard.

_**I'd love it if you'd review**_! _Thank you :D_


	2. 2 Quiet

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope, I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Robert Downey Jr, Jude Law, Eddie Marson, or Guy Ritchie. If I did, I wouldn't have written these. I would have just added them in the movie and got better reviews!

_**The following is a missing scene I've written for Sherlock Holmes 2009. (Scenes are in the order of the movie, and yes the quotes in the beginning of each fic are based on what the fic is about.) **_

**Quiet**

"…_did you remember your revolver?"_

"_I knew I forgot something. I thought I left the stove on."_

"_You did." _

Holmes was _waiting_ for Watson to scold him.

He knew the doctor had probably stressed himself and Lestrade out with worry as soon as he had run off. But Watson just sat quietly on the opposite side of the cab, frowning at the floor.

Watson was always quiet. He had different kinds. He had a quiet when he was annoyed or angry where he would clench his jaw and his eyes would go dark and the worst part was he wouldn't look at you-_this was Holmes least favorite_. Then he had an amused quiet where he would just smile and his blue eyes would twinkle and sometimes he'd even murmur a quip. But his most common quiet was when he'd keep his mouth firmly shut and his eyes set on nothing in particular and it was most used when he was thinking of a lecture-_a lecture for scolding the detective._

Holmes kept shooting him nervous glances and wished the cab would stop so he could run inside and hide under the desk-away from a scolding that he really didn't deserve.

"Mary would really like to meet you." Holmes froze and kept his gaze on the moving London outside the window.

"Holmes."

"Hmm?" Holmes turned innocently back to Watson. _Oh lord,_ _He's glaring now_.

"I know you heard me."

"What did you say?"

"Holmes!"

"Watson."

"Sherlock!"

"John."

Watson sighed and ran a hand down his face. "You could have died tonight."

"But I didn't."

"But you took the risk. Holmes…" Watson leaned foreword, glaring hard at his difficult friend. "What would I do if I lost you? What would you do if you lost me? Don't you understand?"

Holmes turned away uncomfortably from those sharp sapphires, glaring at the window as if it was responsible for the lecture Watson was giving him.

The cab stopped and Holmes immediately jumped out. Watson payed the driver and saw his friend walking down the street, most likely on his way to the punchbowl to get his frustration out. "Holmes!" But his voice went unheard and all there was all around Watson was deadly _quiet_.

I hope you review. I really like this one. 


	3. 3 Late

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope, I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Robert Downey Jr, Jude Law, Eddie Marson, or Guy Ritchie. If I did, I wouldn't have written these. I would have just added them in the movie and got better reviews!

_**A/N:**_ This is more of a thought input than a scene.

_**The following is a missing scene I've written for Sherlock Holmes 2009. (Scenes are in the order of the movie, and yes the quotes in the beginning of each fic are based on what the fic is about.) **_

**Late**

"…_Mary's coming."_

"_Not available."_

"_You're meeting her Holmes!"_

"_Have you proposed yet?"_

"_No…I haven't found the proper ring."_

"_Then it's not official."_

"_It's happening, whether you like it or not. 8:30 The Royale, wear a jacket!"_

"_You wear a jacket."_

Holmes knew he was acting like a spoiled child but the last thing he wanted to do on God's green earth was meet Mary Morstan.

She was taking his closest companion away from him, his best and only friend. Holmes regretted ever meeting Watson. He _always_ had known that this was what friendship would end with. That was why he had always been the outcast in school, the one to sit in the back of the class either writing possible experiments in a tablet or reading a book, and when he had got friend offers he'd always turned them down.

Then he'd met Stanford at the college lab. Everyday it seemed when he was working on an experiment he would be there sitting on a stool watching him work. And Holmes had made the mistake of starting a conversation with him and an even bigger mistake telling him two weeks later that he was looking for someone to share lodgings with. He'd introduced Watson and Holmes had immediately-_stupidly_, agreed to be his fellow lodger.

Now after he had formed a friendship and allowed Watson to get to know him better than anyone else-Watson was discarding it for a petty little blonde.

And he wanted him to meet her. He wanted him to meet the woman that was replacing him, replacing his friendship. It angered Holmes just to think of it. But it wasn't too late. He could still end this.

_**Thank you for reading! Yessssssss I mentioned Stanford but he's just so lovely I couldn't abandon him :D Ahahahahaha, do you mind if I tell you a quick story? Of course you don't-otherwise you'd press the red x and if you've read this far than you obviously don't mind! My brother was taking a test in school and he said this girl was being a bitch to his friend and she was arguing with him and the guy briefly saw her paper I guess and at the end of the class he went up to her and said "Oh and by the way smartass, Stanford introduced Watson to Holmes not Lestrade!" I giggled so hard at that story :D Anyway, please review for Stanford's sake. **_


	4. 4 Paradox

_**Disclaimer:**_ I didn't own Sherlock Holmes in the last chapter and _unfortunately_ nothing has changed.

_**The following is a missing scene I've written for Sherlock Holmes 2009. (Scenes are in the order of the movie, and yes the quotes in the beginning of each fic are based on what the fic is about.) **_

**Paradox **

"_I insist."_

"_You insist?"_

"_You remember we discussed this."_

"_The lady insists."_

Mary Morstan was standing outside of the Royale, her shoulders shaking slightly, tears threatening to burst forth from her bright blue eyes. She knew she'd asked for what she got but that didn't make the pain anymore easier.

She felt a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry dear." She shook her head and turned around to fall into his strong embrace. "I asked for it."

"That doesn't give him an excuse for what he said. He knew better."

"I don't think he did."

John snorted. "Neither do I. I told you he tends to be childish."

She pulled away from her fiancé and looked up at him sadly. "But what did I ever do to him?"

John pulled her close again and sighed. "Nothing darling. You did absolutely nothing." Mary couldn't help but think what a paradox that was.


	5. 5 Regret

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sherlock Holmes. That took a lot of pride away to admit that. D;

_**A/N:**_ Here's another one for you kind people!

_**The following is a missing scene I've written for Sherlock Holmes 2009. (Scenes are in the order of the movie, and yes the quotes in the beginning of each fic are based on what the fic is about.) **_

**Regret**

"_Well done, old boy."_

Holmes knew he had blown it good but his pride was too strong to dwell on the matter, so as the sticky red wine continued to drip down his face he ate his meal with vigor. He'd seen the anger in Watson's face as he'd stood up to follow the steps of his fiancé, the anger, the disappointment, and _the regret._

Regret. Regret is a negative conscious and emotional reaction to personal past acts and behaviors. Regret is often felt when someone feels sadness, shame, embarrassment, depression, annoyance or guilt after committing an action or actions that the person later wishes that s/he had not done or having not committed an action or actions that the person later wishes that s/he had done. Regret is often expressed by the term "_sorry_."

Watson regretted ever inviting Holmes to have dinner with his fiancé. Holmes regretted ever meeting Watson. And Mary regretted _"insisting"_.

Finally, Holmes picked up a napkin and wiped the sticky substance from his face and hair. A night of fighting his frustration out at the punchbowl sounded awfully inviting. He could only hope Watson wasn't too angry.


End file.
